The present invention relates to graphical flow diagram analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to numerical graphical flow diagram conversion and comparison.
Graphical user interface (GUI) tools allow users to create graphical flow diagrams. Graphical flow diagrams may be created, for example, to represent flow logic for enterprise and data product and process modeling. The graphical flow diagrams may be represented for storage in text-based formats, such as extensible markup language (XML) or other text-based formats.